rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Trip to El Dorado
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are taking a trip to El Dorado. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen Sympathy invited Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Miss Poodle, Joey, Christine, Mr. Hobson, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, Marissa Green, Marlin, Blaineley, Furry, Mia and Fern to come along a trip with them to Colombia of El Dorado, but Clara McLarson, Kidokash Nekak, Midakau Nekah, Toulee and Olivia wanted to come with them too, and they remember when they have to do in each years, Clara has help Rocky and Bullwinkle to save her parents from an evil pirate, Toulee and Olivia have been rescued by them, Karen, Fern, Captain, Peachfuzz, Becky, Bernie, Gidney and Cloyd in Australia and Kidokash and Midakau has help them, the Sympathy cousins, Mr. Peabody, Miss Poodle, Sherman, Penny, Dudley, Nell, Marissa and Earline in the lost city of Atlantis. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends meet Joan and Earline again in Columbia and they have to show the gods and goddesses of gold, nature, emotions and such statues. But Mr. Peabody said "The gods and goddess lives in the heaven, even the underworld." So the gang head to find the Columbian deities of everything. Meanwhile, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo and their friends Xianglian, Zuiqi, Shuxien, Hawazaki, PinYin, Hyatsubeso, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er and Mali-Sha have arrived to help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends just like last time at Atlantis, but Huaxing and Shanying said to the immortal gang that they have teaching by the great wizard to defeat the evil ghost and rescue them from him. Then they must find the normal friends immediately. When Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends see everything about the disappearations of the civilization of El Dorado and Rocky didn't know what happened there, he said that the missing civilization is in the philosophy, archeology, science and history but still in the tales and legends of the world so they can find the mystery of the gold kingdom of El Dorado were civilization are missing away. Blaineley, Fern and the two squirrels siblings wonder who was causing in El Dorado, they, Shuxien, Fa'er-Nuo and the two immortal squirrel witch and wizard siblings decides to find them and then they head to see everything in El Dorado. Meanwhile, Crusader Rabbit, Rags the Tiger, Hoppity Hooper, Waldo Wigglesworth, Fillmore the Bear, George of the Jungle, Ursula, Junior, Ape Named Ape and Magnolia have to find their good friends in Columbia, so they seen the same thing what Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends saw, they knows that the gang saw the goddesses and gods statues of Columbia and Crusader wonder why it was empty because the civilization will be arrived soon, then Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends show up and saw Crusader Rabbit, Rags the Tiger, Hoppity Hooper, Waldo Wigglesworth, Fillmore the Bear, George of the Jungle, Ursula, Junior, Ape and Magnolia and they said to them that they and their friends and rivals have a trip on the Spruce Goose and Mr. Peabody and Sherman's sorceress friend had help them to save their plane from Toots and Harve. After that, the gang help the immortal gang to light something in the dark, they have to looking for the civilization. Suddenly Boris, Natasha and Sky alongs with their rivals Toots and Harve and they're still arguing about what happened last when Toots and Harve played tricks on them,but Harve and Toots said to them that they were trying to make them like married couples, but Boris and Natasha still refuse to them to made like married couples but they're always partners and Sky was trying to get Rocky to vent time with her instead with Bullwinkle, she needs help of Mrs. Grunion's niece Melissa "Melli" Grunion and her cat Mr. Grubby to get rid of their rivals Sherman and Mr. Peabody. Mr. Grubby told Boris that he had a same problem as he and Natasha dose, after Mrs. Grunion gets blasted to Ancient Greek and married to Agamemnon, Mr. Grubby and Melli have plotted to revenge on Mr. Peabody and Sherman, and also Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, Joey, Dudley, Nell, Marlin and the others. Meanwhile in the empty temple, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and the gang heard the two Grunions are on Boris and Natasha's side just like Snidely Whiplash is, they gotta do something to need the natives people to come back to El Dorado. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo use their magic on the statues and make them alive and tell them to protect Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends immediately. Later Boris, Natasha, Sky, Toots, Harve, Mr. Grubby and Melli saw nothing because the witches and warlocks had protected Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends so they must call their witches and warlocks so they see Na-Ta-Sha, Bao-Lisi, and Snide-Injury and they came to help Boris and Natasha and their friends, but Zhen-Haowen, Miss Daderen and Madgie Wong came to see them and they can help them too and they told them about the immortal magic using heroes and they were ready to gonna get rid of them. Back to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, Fern, Blaineley, Furry and Mia see something fabulous on the wall, they see the drawing of the deities (like gods and goddesses) whose created El Dorado and Miss Poodle, Joey, Marissa and Marlin seed the guards on the painting and Mr. Hobson and Christine see something of painting of beautiful ladies and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell see the drawing of the deities's immortality like the Chinese witches and wizards and they all hear somebodies whose coming to their revenge. It was Bao-Lisi, Na-Ta-Sha, Haowen, Miss Daderen, Snide-Injury, Madgie, Boris, Natasha, Sky, Toots, Harve, Mr. Grubby and Melli arrives to get rid to their rivals. But Huaxing, Shanying and friends blocks Rocky, Bullwinkle and friends and asks to them what are they doing with their normal friends, and Boris told them that they were trying to take their revenge. So, he, Na-Ta-Sha, Sky, Toots, Harve, the Grunions and the six immortal villains came to get the normals and immortal heroes, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and their immortal friends use their magic to block them with the natives. They cast a spell on the status to make the natives come to life and they said "Aropita sarva vastuni ca prati samspadate!" And then suddenly, their magic made the statues alive with glowing eyes and starting to move and battle those villains. After that, the gang have been saved by those statues and they have defeats those villains and they run off. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thank the statues for saving them, but Huaxing, Xiangliang, Zuiqi, Shanying, Shuxien, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Hawazaki, Hyatsubeso, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er and Mali-Sha told them that they made the statues come to life and save them, they told them that Zhi-Quanling and Jie-Guoding are their Chinese mortals friends about the 3rd century BC and thinks that Tanshuai was resurrected from death and then they are doing to made peaceful in Chipan and the world of "The Peace and Quiet Magic on Earth" and the gang have to save the day from those villains, so they have a plan to get rid of them. Meanwhile Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have found a way to defeat the normals and immortal villains, they were ready to stop them. But the immortal witches and warlock heroes decides to set trapped by using magic abilities and then they put large blanket to sack them. Then suddenly the normals and immortal villains arrives and they accidentally step into traps what did the heroes made. After that, the witches and warlocks have catch the villans and put them all arrested by Ka-Lun's girlfriend who looks resembles to Karen's boyfriend Ole and her named is Bing-Lei Qiao and she takes those villains away. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thanks Huaxing, Shanying and Friends to save their lives and they can help them in civilizational city, but the immortals need someone whose can live in El Dorado, Christine knows any of her relatives can? Later the gang relative themselves came to El Dorado and rebuild the place and finish it. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends were very happy and they left the revived civilization and goodbye to them, while Huaxing, Shanying and Friends disappears with their magic and returns to Asia and as for Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, they returned to their home and they lived happily ever. Category:Animated films Category:Movies